Harry Potter And The Second War
by midnight-raven4
Summary: The second war has begun, and soon the prophecy will be unrolled, but until then Harry, Hermione, Ron and Co. must face their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the beginning of the second war…….


Harry potter and the second war.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Harry potter and any thing related to it, except this storyline, get it?, got it?, good.  
  
Authors Note; *waves at every one* hello people, this is my sixth year fic hope you like it.  
  
The second war has begun, and soon the prophecy will be unrolled, but until then Harry, Hermione, Ron and Co. must face their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the beginning of the second war...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - killing curses hurt like hell, you know.  
  
As Harry Potter sat in his small bedroom at number Four Privet Drive he recalled what had happened in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He found out that he was part of a prophecy that made him choose to be murdered or become a murderer, he also recalled what had happened in the Department of mysteries, his Godfather, Sirius Black had been killed. He had been told that it wasn't his fault many times and that he should have been taught occulmency better, but deep down Harry knew it was is all his Godfather was gone and no one would change his mind.  
  
It didn't help that he was away from all his friends, of course he could always right to them, but it wasn't the same as seeing them and them telling him to is face that it was going to be alright, he also had nothing to do and his Aunt had not let him out of the house at all this summer, so now he would just sit up in his room all the time remembering what had happened. This never did anyone any good.  
  
'Harry! Dinner!' called Aunt Petunia from downstairs. As Harry stood up to go down the stairs though he heard a Thud against his window. And as quick as he could had his wand from his pocket and in his hand, but realised that it was only his friend Ron's owl. As he let Pig in, he saw a girl of about his age that he had never seen before hanging around near the house; he didn't think anything of it though and shut the window and taken Ron's letter off in the process.  
  
Hey Harry  
  
How you doing? Hope the Muggles are taken our threat seriously. Anyway I thought I should write to see how you are getting on and if you stay there a bit longer we should be able to pick you up soon. Better go; have to finish making this house habitual for humans. Write Back  
  
Ron P.S Ginny say's hi as well. P.P.S and so do Fred and George.  
  
So they were still at Grimmauld Place then, He really didn't want to go back there, but it was better than being alone in this dingy house, Harry thought to himself. 'Harry! Get down here now or your dinner will get cold!' Shrieked his aunt for the second time.  
  
But as Harry made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, a huge explosion shook the house, and Harry could hear screams coming from outside. He could also hear what sounded like curses being thrown back and forth between people. Harry ran to the front door to see what wand at the ready, but as he did he was thrown back as the door was thrown open. 'What is going out here?' His uncle bellowed from the Kitchen as he made his way out to were Harry was. 'What did you do to our door, boy!' 'It wasn't me' said Harry getting the door off himself. 'It was them out there' he finished. He heard his Uncle gasp and he himself nearly fainted when he saw what was going on. There was the girl he saw from early and another boy, around the same age, throwing curses at what looked like 5 death eater, and he knew he had to help. 'Uncle Vernon go back in the Kitchen and stay there' Harry said as he made his way to where the door had once been. For once his uncle didn't ask questions and went as fast as his short legs could carry him, as he made his way to the door though the Girl had seen him and thrown him what looked like a rusty old key.  
  
'Harry, get your stuff together in your room and wait for us to come and get you!' she shouted through the curses that she was throwing and blocking 'Why should I trust you, this could just be a trick to get me to Voldermort' Harry shouted back, instead of the girl answering him this time it was the boy. 'Because we promised Padfoot that we would keep you safe, and that's what were going to do, so go and get ready with that portkey!' And when he had shouted that Harry knew they were trying to safe him as only a few people knew Sirius' nickname, with this in mind he ran back up the stairs and tried to get everything that he had in his trunk.  
  
When he was done, he waited ad waited, finally after about five minutes silence came over the street and both the Boy and Girl came upstairs and into Harry's room. 'So.ready.to...go' puffed the girl. 'Yeah, I think so. but where are we going.and what about the mess and the Dursleys?' Harry said in a confused tone. 'Oh, don't worry about that, the Aurors and that should be hear soon to clear up the mess' said the boy 'and to answer your first question, were going to Order Headquarters,' The boy continued. 'Can we hurry this up please, more Death Eaters will come if we don't go now said the girl from where she was standing, now that Harry could see her, she looked very out of breathe and looked very badly bruised. 'What's wrong with you?' Harry asked concerned. 'Killing curses hurt like hell, you know, anyway we should be going there goner wonder where we are' she answered and she grabbed Harry's Trunk and Hedwig's cage (she was delivering a message to Hermione). 'Got the Portkey?' she asked 'Yep' said Harry and held it out for them to grab hold of. 'After three then.one.two.three.'  
  
And with that all three of them headed back to the one place Harry hoped that he would never have to go to again.Grimmauld place.  
  
When Harry landed he was unfortunate enough to not keep his footing and found himself on the floor of the basement kitchen in Grimmauld place, but before he could get up a long red haired person had thrown themselves at Harry. 'Harry! Your safe, oh thank Merlin!' Ginny said. 'Um...Ginny can you get off I need to breathe' Harry asked. 'Oh sorry Harry didn't mean to choke you like that' replied Ginny. Harry could hear laughing from over Ginny's shoulder, and when he got up he was able to see Ron, Fred, George, Bill and the two people that had rescued him rolling around the floor. 'It's not that funny' mumbled Ginny and Harry at the same time, which made the others, laugh even more. And at that moment Harry realised that he didn't know the two people that had rescued. 'Not to be rude or anything, who are you two?' Harry asked. 'Oh sorry, I'm Noah Holding and this.' he gave a glance at the girl and she nodded, though the laughter in the room had died out, Noah sighed 'and this is Thea Black.Sirius' daughter'.  
  
Authors note; Dun Dun Dun...So what do you think, I know it was pretty fast in getting Harry to Grimmauld Place, but more stuff will happen there, at least two chapters I promise. And we will find more out about this Thea and Noah. 


End file.
